eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Skills
Basic Skills of the Hunter A projectile soars through the air with blinding speed, the hunter remaining concealed from the eyes of their prey. Quiet and swift, the arrow strikes true and fells the fiendish demon with a deathlike silence. Having already gained a glimpse of the evasive elf and this hunter’s way of life, we shall now take a closer look at their tactics. In time, a veteran hunter must choose to walk one of two paths. The Scout is a swift sharpshooter, capable of dealing death from afar whilst remaining nimble and highly mobile. The Shade is a dark creature who rejoices in striking down foes in silence with a mix of traps, poisons and stealth. But prior to looking at the Shade and the Scout, both Tier 1 specializations (the first step along either path), let us consider the basic skills and strategies of the hunter. Their skills are as follows: *''' Dexterous Shot:' By drawing upon their natural grace and affinity with the bow, the hunter is capable of firing a single arrow at a target with extreme strength and precision, inflicting grievous injuries. *' Hunter’s Mark:' The hunter shoots a special arrow at the enemy, causing a severe open wound that will bleed over time. *' Icy Shot: Having summoned the energies of ice and imbued a projectile with its destructive force, the hunter unleashes an attack upon their victim, exacting blisteringly cold damage from afar. * Sky Shatter: When pushed by an approaching enemy, the hunter is able to focus a double strike at their target that will repulse them momentarily, enabling the hunter to retreat or take another shot. It is said that silentium est aureum, silence is golden. In the eyes of the hunter, silence is worth more than gold; it is the difference between life and death, victory and defeat. I. Specialization At level 15, every Elven Hunter reaches a turning point and must decide whether to follow the way of nature or learn to fight from the shadows. The Elven Hunter visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. Required Levels *Tier 1 - Lv.1 *Tier 2 - Lv.15 *Tier 3 - Lv.30 *Tier 4 - Lv.50 II. Tier 2 Scout * '''Tornado Shot: Deal basic damage plus divine damage to a maximum of 5 targets within 6 yards in a cone * Art of Hunting: Permanently increases Critical Rating and Physical Critical Hit Rate * Kill Shot: Hunt a single target. If the target health points are above certain level, the skill physical damage plus divine damage. * Entangling Shot: Deal physical damage and divine damage to single target also root target * Wild Quiver: Cause Shot '''to have certain chances of prolonged bloodshed. * Aspect of the Soul: Increase movement speed but increases damage taken. * Blind: Deal Physical damage plus divine damage to a single damage and inflict blindness leaving the target in confusion and causing the target to attack their allies. Any attack would interrupt the skill. Shade * Volley of Flame: An AOE skill with low damage and low cooldown. Hits a number of targets, main target gets full damage while the others get a percentage of it. * Enhanced Evasion:' A passive skill which increases the Evasion permanently. *' Swamp Gas:' An AOE skill which casts a swamp within an area of 14 yards. All enemy targets in that area receive damage over time. Attribute Poison. *' Vanish:' A self buff which makes your character invisible for others. You become visible once you move/attack or the duration is over. Attribute Dark. *' Hunting Mastery:' A passive skill, which increases the damage bonus granted by the skill' Mark. * Slowing Trap:' A single target debuff which slows the enemy. You have to place the trap and once the enemy runs into it, they are slowed. Attribute Dark. *' Kiss of Viper: A single target attack with average damage. The skill also adds a poison debuff to the target, dealing damage over time and slowing them. Attribute Poison. III. Tier 3 Ranger * Scarecrow:' Summons a Scarecrow to taunt the surrounding targets, drawing attention away from the caster. *' Piercing Shot:' Deals basic damage plus divine damage to a maximum of 7 targets directly in front of you. *' Enhanced Aspect:' Increases the duration of 'of the Soul' and also decreases the percentage of extra damage taken. *'Rapid Shot:' Enhances your own attack speed by decreasing the attack intervals and also absorbs HP with every attack for a period. *'Kill Command:' Increases own Critical Rating (Skills). The effect is removed either a few seconds later or after several times skills are cast. *'Enhanced Blind:' Increases duration of 'Blind . *'''Scorpid Shot: Deals physical damage plus divine damage to a single target and decreases the target's physical defense. *'Jungle Blessing:' Removes any debuffs on control and movement and decreases physical and magic damage taken. This skill is available when player is alive (including silenced, asleep, stunned). Phantom *''' Silencing Shot:' A single target attack with average damage. Adds a debuff which silences the target. Attribute Poison. *' Stealth: A self buff, which makes you invisible. You will be visible after attacking or at the end of the duration. Attribute Poison. * Enhanced Swamp Gas:' A passive skill which increases the damage done by the skill 'Gas. * Dark Assassination: A single target attack with huge damage, which also adds a debuff that decreases the physical defense of the target. Can only be used when invisible. Attribute Dark. * Mortal Shot:' A single target attack with average damage, which decreases the target's damage and the health restoration. Attribute Dark. *' Enhanced Stealth:' A passive skill which decreases the cooldown of the skills 'Vanish' and 'Stealth. * Ambush: A single target attack with average damage, which has a 100% chance to stun the target. Can only be used when invisible. Attribute Dark. *'Freezing Trap: '''Freeze, then trap. Freezing Trap. IV. Tier 4 Forest Warden *'Wrath of Nature: Hits 17 targets, 17% increase per bounce. Scepter Upgradable. Shadow Wraith *'Curse:' Debuff Curses the target thereby minimizing the target's damage for 13.0 seconds. *'Scorpion Venom: 'Ranged Shooting a poisonous arrow that deals poison damage over time to target every 1.5 seconds and infects no more than 7 targets within 8 yards for 13.0 seconds *'Serpent Sting: 'Debuff Deals physical damage plus poison damage to a single target and decreases the target's physical defense and poison defense for 15.0 seconds *'Enhanced Poison: ' Passive Permanently increases poison damage. Category:Skill Category:A-Z Category:Hunter